If There's Half a Chance We'll Make It
by awriterofthings
Summary: Callie has been keeping her negative feelings about her relationship with Arizona to herself until she can't keep it in anymore. Arizona has to find a way to make things right or she'll lose Callie forever.
1. Chapter 1

**If There's Half a Chance We'll Make It**

**Chapter One**

Callie Torres angrily stood up from the dinner table and took off for the bedroom. Arizona quickly got up and went after her, grabbing her by the wrist to stop her.

"What the hell Calliope?" Arizona frowned.

"I'm sick of this," Callie said in a calm but stern voice.

"Sick of what?" Arizona wasn't sure what to think of Callie's outburst. They had been having a nice dinner with Lexie and Mark and before she knew it, Callie was upset and storming off.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." Callie saw the confused look on Arizona's face and rolled her eyes. "The joke you made about me being a bad lesbian."

Arizona's eyebrows raised and then she smiled. "Oh that? That was just a joke, Calliope. I didn't mean anything by it."

Callie shook her head and pointed a finger at her girlfriend. "You did mean it. You always do and I am tired. I'm tired of constantly trying to prove myself to you, Arizona."

"You don't have to prove anything to me," Arizona said. "I don't know what you're going on about."

Callie ran a hand through her hair and let out a frustrated breath. "Seriously? You don't know what I'm talking about? Okay, let me give you some examples. Where should I begin? Oh, I know. How about with the fact that you hate that I've been with men? Here's a good one. You wish I would've been with more women before you."

Arizona shook her head. "That's not true. I don't care about those things."

"That's a lie and you know it," Callie said. "I'm tired of feeling like this. I'm constantly trying to be the person you want me to be, but I can't be that person. I can only be who I am and that doesn't seem to be good enough for you."

"Calliope, I've never tried to make you change," Arizona said. "I love you just the way you are."

Callie let out a dry laugh. "I fall in love all the time, remember? With men and women. You said that. You also told me you didn't trust me. I let it go. I thought maybe you said it out of anger and didn't mean it, but almost everyday since then you've made me feel like I'm not good enough for you. Well, I'm done feeling this way. I'm done." Callie headed for the bedroom and Arizona followed after her again.

Lexie and Mark, who had been listening to the argument at the dinner table, looked at each other.

"Should we leave?" Lexie whispered.

Mark could hear Arizona yelling and shook his head. "This is just getting good."

Lexie slapped the man on the arm. "This is serious. They might want their privacy."

"Callie might need us to be here for her," Mark said. "We can't just leave."

"I can't believe they're fighting," Lexie said. "I thought things were great between them."

"Callie's been feeling this way for awhile," Mark said. "She just kept it all in."

"And now the dam has broken. They'll be fine, right? They're Callie and Arizona. The happy, perky couple."

"Of course they will be. They just need to get the yelling out of the way and they'll calm down. Do you hear that? The yelling has already stopped."

Lexie visibly relaxed. "Thank god." She admired Arizona and Callie's relationship. Along with Meredith and Derek, they were a couple that she wanted to be like. If they couldn't make it, then there was hope for no one.

The door to the bedroom opened and Callie exited with a duffel bag. She opened the front door and left the apartment without saying a word.

Lexie stood up and went to the bedroom to check on Arizona. She found the woman sitting on the edge of the bed looking torn. She sat down next to her and placed an arm over her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Arizona shook her head.

"Did you two break-up?" Lexie asked.

"I don't know," Arizona said, honestly. Callie hadn't done much talking after their scene in the living room. She just packed and left. The blonde didn't know what that meant for them but she hoped Callie would be ready to talk more about things tomorrow once she calmed down.

Mark had exited the apartment when Lexie went to talk to Arizona and he had found Callie waiting at his door. He had let her inside and they were now sitting on the couch. "What happened? Are you two over?"

Callie shrugged. "I just needed to get out. I don't want to feel like I'm not good enough anymore. Am I being unfair?"

"No." Mark placed a hand on her back to comfort her. "You should talk to her, though. You know, an actual conversation without the yelling."

"How could she be so surprised that I feel this way?" Callie asked. "The things she does and says… I just don't get how she missed it. Can I crash here tonight?"

"Yeah, as long as you need to," Mark said.

"Just for tonight," Callie said. "I'll find somewhere else to sleep tomorrow. I just need space from Arizona."

"You two will work everything out," Mark assured her.

Callie sighed. "I don't know if we can."

* * *

The next day, Callie exited Mark's apartment with her duffel bag in tow. She headed for the stairs and cursed under her breath when she saw Arizona walking down them. The blonde stopped walking and turned her head. She saw Callie and stepped in her path so she couldn't walk downstairs.

"We need to talk."

"Not right now," Callie said.

"Are you coming home tonight?" Arizona asked. She had missed not waking up with her girlfriend beside her.

"No," Callie said. "I just need time, okay?"

"You can't just sleep at Mark's place," Arizona said.

"I'm not going to," Callie said. "I'm going to sleep in an on-call room until I decide what I want to do."

"And what decision is that?" Arizona asked. "Whether or not you want to be with me or not? I love you, Calliope and if that's not enough for you-,"

"It's not. You make me feel like crap, Arizona."

"You're making me sound like an emotional abusive girlfriend," Arizona said, angrily. "I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Not purposely," Callie said. "But you have. I can't be in a relationship with someone when I think they think I'm not good enough."

"I don't think that, though," Arizona said. "I've never thought that."

"I'm going to ask you one question and I want you to answer it honestly," Callie said.

"Okay," Arizona said. "What is it?"

"Do you trust me?" Callie asked.

Arizona immediately opened her mouth to answer the question, but closed it when she realized what the answer was going to be.

"That's what I thought," Callie said before descending the rest of the stairs.

Arizona ran a hand through her hair and stayed where she was for a few seconds before leaving the apartment building. Today was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Cristina shook her head at Arizona as they walked down the hall together with Meredith. "You're an idiot."

Arizona's brows furrowed. "Excuse me?"

"You are an idiot," Cristina repeated. "You should've just lied." When the pediatric surgeon had told her about the fight she had with her old roommate, Cristina wasn't surprised. She knew it was a long time coming. The only thing she was surprised about was the fact that it took so long to happen.

"She's right," Meredith said. "You should've lied."

"And what would that have gotten me?" Arizona asked.

Cristina smirked. "Your girlfriend back in your bed instead of an on-call room."

"Lying is sometimes necessary to keep things moving along nicely," Meredith said. "You have no reason not to trust her, by the way. She loves you. She's not going to leave you at the first sight of a handsome guy."

"Do you think she's experimenting?" Cristina asked. "Because I'm pretty sure people don't have their experiments move in with them."

"Do you love her?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, of course I do." Arizona's love for Callie was something that she never questioned. She loved the woman more and more everyday. "There's no doubt there. Calliope is the one for me. I didn't know she felt the way she does."

"I'm sure it's not something that happened overnight," Meredith said. "You two need to sit down and have a serious conversation."

"I just don't know if she's in love with me or just in love with the idea of being in love, you know? What makes me different from everyone else?"

"She's committed to you," Cristina said. "I don't even think she loved George as much as she loves you. And yeah, she fell for Erica Hahn but that wasn't serious. Hahn was a bitch anyway. She doesn't have anything on you. And don't even make anything out of her sleeping with Mark and Alex. They were flings."

"Sloan and Karev? She slept with Sloan and Karev?" Arizona asked.

"Well not at the same time," Cristina said.

"Just talk to her," Meredith quickly stepped in. "Ignore everything you just heard. Callie doesn't want anyone but you."

"Okay." Arizona stopped at the elevator. "Thanks for listening. I've got to get to work." She pressed the up button and looked back at her friends. "When you see her, can you tell her that I'd really like to talk to her? I've tried twice already and she barely acknowledges me."

Meredith nodded. "We will."

Arizona got onto the elevator and the two surgeons headed over to the surgical board.

"Did you have to tell her about Mark and Alex?" Meredith asked.

"I thought she knew," Cristina said.

"Do you think they'll break-up?" Meredith asked.

"Probably," Cristina said. "Unless Arizona learns the art of lying."

* * *

Later that day, Callie was sitting outside having lunch with Teddy. She had told the woman about her situation with Arizona and hoped that she had advice for her.

"That doesn't sound like Arizona," Teddy said. "I'm sure she didn't realize she had been making you feel that way."

"Why? Because she's Arizona and she's perfect?" Callie asked, bitterly.

"No, because she loves you and wouldn't want to hurt you," Teddy said. "Leaving the apartment and avoiding her won't help the situation either. You need to figure out what you need and talk to her."

"I need her to trust me and stop making me feel ashamed of not being a great lesbian," Callie said. "I don't even know what to say to her right now. I really don't want things to be over, but I don't know what else to do."

"Of course you do," Teddy said. "You already know you don't want things to be over so right now you need an open line of communication. You both need to lay everything out on the table."

"She doesn't trust me, Teddy," Callie said. "Do we have a chance at all? What would you do?"

Teddy wanted to give her advice, but Arizona was her friend too and she didn't want to say anything that would cause Callie to decide to leave Arizona. "I'd like to remain neutral in this one."

Callie sighed. "I understand. Sorry, I don't mean to drag you into this."

Teddy could see how distraught her friend was and decided that some sound advice wouldn't hurt. "If I was in an unhealthy relationship, I would either try to fix it if I really loved that person or I would leave them. Maybe even just take a break for awhile."

"I'll talk to her tonight," Callie said. "I'm just afraid of what that conversation will lead to." The reason Callie had kept everything inside was because she didn't want her relationship with Arizona to end. Arizona meant everything to her and she couldn't imagine a life without her. Holding things in, though, had proven to be a bad idea.

Arizona approached the table that Callie and Teddy were sitting at and she glared at her girlfriend. "You slept with Mark and Karev and didn't tell me?"

Callie set her fork down and looked at the irate blonde. "Who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter who told me," Arizona said. "What matters is that you didn't."

"Because it's not relevant," Callie said. "Mark's my best friend. There's nothing going on there at all. Karev was a one time thing and that happened years ago."

"Is there anyone at this hospital that you haven't slept with?" Arizona asked.

"Are you calling me a slut?"

"You should have told me, Calliope," Arizona said.

"Why?" Callie asked. "So you can jump to conclusions and become paranoid like you are now? I didn't tell you because I didn't want this to happen. Mark is just a friend. When I hangout with him, that's all we're doing. Nothing else."

"It's not even about that," Arizona said. "It's the fact that you didn't tell me."

"I don't know about any of your past relationships," Callie pointed out.

"Because no one I've been with works at this hospital," Arizona said. "I would have rather heard about your sex life from you and not Yang." The blonde turned and walked away, leaving Callie alone with Teddy once again.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Damn it, Cristina."

"Well that didn't help things," Teddy said. "What now?"

Callie shrugged. "I'll still talk to her tonight."

"Before or after you kill Cristina?" Teddy asked.

"Probably before."

* * *

On the way to the locker room, Callie found Cristina by the nurse's station. She went over to the surgeon and placed her hands on her hips. "You told Arizona that I slept with Mark and Alex."

"I thought she knew," Cristina said. "You should hand out a memo or something to let people know what they can and can't say to your girlfriend. And just so you know, I was defending you so it's not like I was trying to make things worse. And if you would've told her to begin with, this wouldn't be an issue right now so really, it's your fault."

Callie rolled her eyes. "I don't even have the energy to argue with you. Have you seen her?"

"Arizona? Yeah, she went to the locker room," Cristina said.

Callie headed to the locker room and found her girlfriend gathering her things up to leave for the day.

"Hey, can we talk?" Callie asked.

Meredith glanced at the couple before continuing what she was doing. She wondered if they were going to break into a fight right now. If so, she needed to get Cristina in here to watch.

"Yeah, sure," Arizona picked up her purse and followed Callie out of the locker room.

The two went into an on-call room and Callie shut the door. She took a deep breath and began to speak. "First, I want to apologize for not telling you about Mark and Alex. I honestly didn't think it was important, but after thinking about it, I understand why you were upset about it."

"Thank you," Arizona said. "I'm sorry for snapping at you about it. And I'm also sorry for making you feel the way you do. I didn't realize it. I don't think you're a bad lesbian, Calliope. I have worries, but we can work things out."

"What kind of worries?" Callie asked.

"I worry that maybe you'll change your mind and want to be with men again." Arizona knew the honesty might cause a fight, but she just wanted Callie to know what she was feeling. "Sometimes I feel that maybe I'm not enough. I think that maybe this woman that I have fallen head over heels in love with will want a man one day and that scares me."

"Because I'm not experienced," Callie added.

Arizona nodded. "I'm only the second woman you've been with. I think my feelings are justified."

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm coming a little late to the game," Callie said, sarcastically. "But I'm not ashamed of my past relationships and they shouldn't matter. I'm with you now. You're all I want. I don't look at anyone else but you. You're worried about something that's not going to happen. I love you."

A small smile appeared on Arizona's face. "I love you too. I want us to work on this. I don't want to lose you."

"We still have a lot to talk about, but I know that I don't want to be apart from you."

Arizona stepped closer to Callie and kissed her before pulling her in for a hug. "I've been so worried about us."

"We'll be fine." Callie wasn't sure if those words were true, but she hoped they were. Only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Callie and Arizona were cuddling in bed after their lovemaking. A week had passed since their fight and they hadn't had another since then.

"This is nice," Arizona said as she ran her fingers through Callie's hair.

Callie's head was resting on Arizona's shoulder and she wanted to stay this way for the rest of the day but she knew that wouldn't happen. "Too bad we have to get up and get ready for work."

Arizona groaned. "Why couldn't we work at a place that didn't really need us?"

"Why? You want to call in sick and stay in?" Callie placed a kiss on Arizona's neck.

"Yes, but I have patients who need me," Arizona said. "And you kissing my neck like that doesn't help."

The orthopedic surgeon continued to place light kisses on her girlfriend's neck for a few seconds before getting out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower."

"We have ten minutes before we actually have to be up," Arizona said.

Callie smirked. "Are you suggesting something?"

Arizona smiled at the brunette. "Yeah, I'm suggesting you get back in bed so we can put those ten minutes to good use."

Callie laughed and climbed on top of Arizona. She kissed the woman on the lips and trailed kisses down her jaw and neck. She kissed her down her naked chest until she reached her stomach. "We can do a lot in ten minutes," she said before disappearing under the blanket.

* * *

Callie was looking over a patient's chart when Mark approached her. "How are things with you and Arizona?"

Callie shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"You guess?" Mark asked. "I thought you two were working on things."

"We were supposed to, but we haven't talked about anything," Callie said. "We just went back to what we were before. Things have been okay so far, though so I guess I have nothing to worry about."

"So you're just not going to talk about it? Isn't that what caused your fight last week?"

"Yes, but now she knows how I feel about it at least so she'll stop with the jokes and everything," Callie said.

"Are you happy?" Mark asked.

"I'm content." Callie looked back down at her patient's chart.

Mark stared at the top of his best friend's head for a moment before walking away. He didn't see good things happening in the future between her and Arizona.

* * *

Teddy was sitting next to Arizona while the woman conducted a CT scan on a twelve-year old patient.

"You and Callie seem to be doing well," Teddy said.

Arizona smiled. "Yeah, we're doing better. We haven't fought so I'm pretty sure that's a good sign."

"That's good," Teddy said. "Do you still have your same worries?"

"Kind of, but I'm trying to move past them. She hasn't given me any reason to worry since we've been together. It's just that I've had experience with being a woman's first girlfriend and it's ended badly for me."

"How so?" Teddy asked.

"She went back to her ex-boyfriend," Arizona replied. "I don't want to go through the same thing."

"I don't blame you. I understand why you feel the way you do, but Callie isn't going anywhere," Teddy said. "What'd she say when you two talked about it?"

"We haven't talked about it," Arizona said.

"I thought you two were going to work on your relationship."

"We were but it never came up again and we've been doing fine. Don't fix what's not broken, right?"

"Right." Teddy was pretty sure something was broken and if it didn't get fixed soon, then there was going to be trouble.

* * *

Callie and Arizona left the locker room together and headed towards the exit of the hospital hand in hand.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Arizona asked.

"I told Mark that I would watch some stupid movie with him," Callie said. "You can join us if you want."

"That's okay," Arizona said. "Is Lexie going to be watching with you?"

"No, she's on-call tonight," Callie replied.

"Oh," Arizona said, dully.

"What?" Callie asked. "Were you hoping she would be around? Do you not want me alone with Mark? I'm not going to fall into bed with him. We're just watching a movie." Callie pulled her hand out of Arizona's and folded her arms across her chest.

"Whoa," Arizona held up two hands. "Calm down. I just wanted to know because I would've invited her over to keep me company."

"Is that the lie you're going with?" Callie asked. "Admit it. You don't like me hanging out with Mark."

"I don't care that you hangout with Mark," Arizona said. "You're blowing an innocent question out of proportion. You know what? Maybe you're trying to find reasons to make us fight because you don't want to be with me anymore."

"Okay, that's just ridiculous," Callie said.

"Is it?" Arizona asked. "You're picking a fight with me over a question. There was no underlying meaning to it, but of course you think there is."

"You don't trust me," Callie said. "Of course I thought your question meant something else."

Bailey walked up to the two women and looked at Callie and then Arizona. "This is a hospital. You can't have an argument in the middle of the hallway like this. You two go home and work out your issues. I mean it. Talk it out. You're capable of doing that aren't you?"

Callie and Arizona nodded simultaneously without saying a word.

"Good. Don't come back in this hospital until you do." The general surgeon walked away, shaking her head at how the two women were acting.

"I'll see you at home." Callie left the hospital to go to her car.

Arizona sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had been avoiding having the talk but it looked like she wouldn't be able to do that anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Arizona entered the apartment that she shared with Callie and found the surgeon sitting on the couch looking lost in thought. She walked over to the living room and set her purse down on the couch opposite of Callie. She sat down and remained silent. She was afraid to speak. She didn't want to be having this talk. She was fine with living in denial that everything was fine because she loved Callie and she didn't want things to be over. Arizona knew this conversation would only end in one way and she would never be ready for it to happen.

Callie looked at Arizona and could see the emotion in her eyes. She could see that she was fighting an internal battle with herself. She wanted to go over and hold her, but they needed to talk. This couldn't wait anymore. "Why did we let ourselves get to this point?"

"I didn't want to deal with the bad," Arizona said. "I was afraid to. I just wanted us to be okay."

"I did too," Callie said. "I'm sorry about blowing up at you over your question. I believe that you didn't mean anything by it, but you don't trust me so I thought you were implying something. I don't know what you want me to do Arizona. I don't have the circle of gay friends that you do, I don't know the lingo and yes, you're my first real girlfriend. I am who I am and I don't think that's enough for you."

"Of course it is, Calliope," Arizona said. "I worry because of a past relationship. I don't mean to project those feelings into this relationship. I just…I don't want to get hurt like that again."

"You think I'd hurt you?" Callie didn't understand why Arizona would feel that way. They had been together for a long time and she had never given the woman any reason to worry about whether or not she'd leave her for a man.

"I don't know." Arizona said. "I don't know what to think."

Callie looked down at the carpet for a few seconds before forcing herself to look back into Arizona's eyes. There was a time when she'd stare into those eyes and feet at home but now she just hurt. "I think we need to not be together."

Arizona froze for a brief moment. She had prepared herself to hear those words before she got to the apartment but she was hoping that they'd never reach her ears. Realizing she had stopped breathing, Arizona took a deep breath before standing up and moving to kneel in front of her girlfriend. She placed one hand on top of Callie's and she brought the other up to caress the side of the woman's face. "I don't want that."

Callie moved her hand from under Arizona's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I don't want it either, but we can't keep doing this. We need to be apart… at least for a little while. We need to figure things out. It won't be easy, but we need to do this, Arizona. You know that we do, don't you?"

Arizona shook her head. "We don't. We can talk and do whatever it is we need to do to fix things."

"We had that chance and we didn't take it," Callie said. "This is what I need to do. I just need time." Tears started rolling down the brunette's face and Arizona wiped them away. "I love you, Arizona. You know that, right?"

"Yes," Arizona replied. "I've always known. I've never doubted that. I'll give you the time you need, Calliope. I love you and I just want you to be happy."

Callie stood up with Arizona and hugged her. They were both crying at this point and Callie knew she needed to get out before she changed her mind. She placed a kiss on the woman's lips before pulling away from her and heading to the front door. She exited the apartment without looking back.

Arizona sat down on the couch and just stared at the front door. Callie was gone. They weren't together anymore. She felt empty.

* * *

Callie knocked on Mark's apartment door and waited for either him or Lexie to open the door. When Mark opened the door and saw his best friend's red eyes and tear-stained cheeks, he immediately pulled her inside and into a hug. He knew right away what had happened. He whispered soothing things to her and as he did so, he saw Lexie exit their bedroom. He gestured towards the door and the brunette nodded before leaving the apartment to check on Arizona.

When Lexie entered the unlocked apartment, she found Arizona lying on the couch in the same state as Callie. She went over to the couch and made Arizona sit up so that she could sit down. She then let the woman rest her head on her lap and she stroked her hair and let her cry.

* * *

A few days later…

Derek entered the basement of the hospital and saw everyone from his wife and Cristina to Alex and Owen. "What's going on?"

Bailey rolled her eyes and walked over to the man. "They're being foolish and wasting our time."

Alex shook his head. "This isn't foolish. This is important. Dr. Robbins is being a bitch. She wouldn't let me do a lung transplant because I slept with Callie years ago. She's acting like it's my fault they broke-up."

"And what are we supposed to do?" Derek asked.

Meredith smiled at her husband from her seat on the hospital bed that was against the wall. "We're splitting into teams and we're going to get them back together."

Bailey furrowed her brows. "What? Need I remind you all that this is a hospital and not a game show? There will be no splitting into teams. What is wrong with you? Go save a life."

"We will do just that after we get the teams set up," Meredith said.

Derek sighed. "We don't care about their personal life."

"But I do," Meredith said. "And I'm your wife so that means you have to care."

Derek looked at Cristina. "You care about this?"

"Yes, she does," Meredith said. "Because I care. Actually, it's mainly for her own selfish reasons but still."

Owen looked at Bailey and Derek. "Just go along with it. No point in arguing."

Lexie clapped her hands together. "Great! The team leaders are Meredith and well, me."

"I can't believe I'm listening to this," Bailey said. "Are there names for these teams?"

"Awesome and hardcore," Lexie replied, happily. "I'm on team awesome and Meredith is on team hardcore."

"Bailey, Derek and Owen," Meredith said. "You are on my team. We'll be knocking sense into Callie."

"Mark, Teddy and unfortunately, Cristina," Lexie said. "You are on my team and we'll be working on Arizona."

"Hey, what about us?" Avery gestured to himself, April and Alex.

"Yeah, why don't I get a team?" Alex asked. "I want to be on team awesome."

"Fine," Meredith said. "You're on team awesome."

"And us?" April asked.

"You're neutral," Meredith said. "You just do whatever either team tells you to."

"So what's the point of this?" Bailey asked.

"We're going to get Arizona and Callie back together," Meredith said.

"I don't have time for this," Derek said.

"Find time," Meredith said. "Callie is moping and Arizona is being bitchy."

"Yeah, Callie just cries on our couch," Lexie said. "And Arizona isn't all smiles anymore. It's kind of depressing."

"I was scheduled for an awesome surgery and I didn't get to make a single cut because Teddy let Callie do what I was supposed to do. Why? Because Callie needed something to do to take her mind off things."

"You're still upset about that?" Teddy asked.

"Uh yeah," Cristina said. "Not a single cut."

"They want us to choose who we're going to hangout with," Lexie said. "It's like a custody battle. We need to get them back together because I can't take the stress."

"Okay, fine," Derek said. "We'll talk more about this later. I have things to do."

"Why do you get more team members than we do?" Bailey asked Lexie.

"Alex was a last minute addition," Lexie said. "I thought you didn't care about this anyway?"

"I just don't think it's fair," Bailey said. "Callie's more hardheaded than Arizona. We need more people for her."

"We'll do fine," Meredith said. "We have the neutral people to help out."

Alex smirked. "Also known as team rejects."

Avery glared at Alex. "You weren't even going to be on a team until you complained."

"No fighting," Lexie said. "Save your energy for Callie and Arizona."

"Can we get back to work now?" Owen asked.

Lexie nodded. "Yeah, go. We'll convene at a later time."

Everyone left leaving Meredith and Lexie alone.

"I don't think everyone is as into this idea as we are," Lexie said.

"Yeah, me neither but whatever," Meredith said. "This is a mission that needs everyone on board. They're helping. They don't have to like it."

The two sisters headed back upstairs hoping that they would be able to bring Callie and Arizona back together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Arizona approached Alex who was currently talking to one of the nurses. "Karev."

Alex looked at Dr. Robbins and fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Did you make one of our patients cry?" Arizona asked.

"She was talking about taking her bear into surgery with her and I told her she couldn't," Alex said. "She got upset and cried."

"You like making little girls cry, Karev?" Arizona asked.

The nurse who had been talking to Alex walked away to give the two surgeons their privacy. "See what you did?"

"So you'd rather be flirting it up with a nurse than saving lives? What kind of person are you? You make little girls cry and you sleep with other people's girlfriends."

"I worked out the situation with the bear okay? Emma is fine now. And me sleeping with Callie was years ago. Get over it." The man walked away, but was stopped after only getting a few feet away.

"You don't walk away from me, Karev," Arizona said. "I am your attending."

Alex cursed under his breath and walked back over to Arizona.

"That's better," Arizona said. "I walk away from you."

As Arizona headed down the hallway, Alex watched her before letting out a sigh and dropping his head back to look up at the ceiling. "Someone please get her back with Callie."

* * *

Arizona got onto the elevator and was greeting by Mark.

"How are you doing?" Mark asked.

"Honestly? Not great," Arizona replied. "I've been dumped and it's really depressing because not only do I have to see her everyday but I didn't want to break-up. It's okay, though. She wants her space so I'll give it to her."

"You know she really didn't want to break-up with you," Mark said.

"Then why did she?" Arizona asked.

"Because she wasn't happy with how things were between you two. Just keep giving her time and she'll be back to you before you know it."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Mark said. "I'm her best friend. I know these things. Just hang in there and you'll see."

Arizona smiled. "Thanks, Mark."

"Anytime." The elevator came to a stop and they both stepped off of it. "Do you want to have lunch together?"

"Lunch? Shouldn't you be eating with Calliope?"

"She'll be fine with it," Mark assured her.

* * *

Callie was walking towards the cafeteria when she was stopped by Derek. "Hey, what's up?"

"I heard about you and Arizona," Derek began. "How are you doing?"

Callie was surprised that Derek was asking her this question. He never took an interest in her personal life before so she didn't understand why he would be now. "Um, I've been better. Thanks for asking."

"Yeah, of course," Derek said. "You know, things were rocky with my relationship with Meredith for awhile but we got it together. You two will too."

Derek walked away without saying another word, leaving Callie confused. She continued to head towards the cafeteria and was approached by Meredith.

"Hey, your husband just gave me a pep talk about my relationship with Arizona," Callie said. "It was weird."

"He must really hate that you two are broken up," Meredith said.

"I didn't think he cared."

"He so does," Meredith said. "He just likes to act professional and everything, you know?"

The two women entered the cafeteria and Callie spotted Arizona sitting with Teddy, Cristina, Lexie and Mark. "What the hell? She's stealing my friends now? I mean, Teddy is hers but everyone else is mine."

"We're all friends," Meredith said. "You have to learn to share or you can just get back together and not worry about it."

Callie sat down at a table and Meredith sat across from her. "Mark is such a traitor."

"Maybe he's just making sure she's okay," Meredith said.

"And what about me?" Callie asked. "I could use my best friend right now. I don't even want to eat anymore. I'm leaving."

Meredith spotted Bailey and quickly stood up. "I'll be right back. Don't move. I'll bring you back something to eat." She went over to Bailey and the woman rolled her eyes.

"This better be about something medical," Bailey said.

"It's medical," Meredith said. "Callie has a broken heart. I need backup. Go talk to her."

"I'm hungry," Bailey said. "I'm going to sit down and eat before I go do a surgery."

"You can eat and talk," Meredith said. "Please."

Bailey shook her head and let out a sigh. "After this you and your sister need to leave me alone for the rest of the day… make that the week," she said before heading over to Callie.

Meredith smiled triumphantly before going to grab Callie something to eat.

Bailey sat down across from Callie who was staring off into space. "Hey."

Callie snapped out of her thoughts and greeted Bailey with a smile. "Hey."

"True love is something you hold on to," Bailey said.

Callie furrowed her brows. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Bailey said. "I know true love when I see it and that's what you and Arizona have. So you're having some issues. Work it out. Every relationship has its problems and I'm tired of seeing people throw away their love because they're too stubborn to work it out. You need your time. I get that, but don't let too much time pass or she might not be waiting for you when you finally come to your senses." Bailey stood up and left, leaving Callie to think about her words.

* * *

"Why don't you just say you're sorry," Cristina said to Arizona. "Sorry goes a long way. Even if you don't mean it, just say it."

Lexie rolled her eyes at the surgeon. "That's your grand advice?"

"I bet you if she went over there and told Callie how wrong she was, they'd be naked in an on-call room in less than five minutes," Cristina said.

Teddy reached across the table and placed a hand over Arizona's. "I think the best thing to do is give her the time that she's asked for.

Cristina shook her head. "If she does that, Callie will move on and then she'll never get her back."

"You think she'll move on so quickly?" Arizona asked.

"Of course not," Lexie jumped in. "Cristina doesn't know what she's talking about." She gave Cristina a look that told her she wanted her to stop speaking.

"Callie isn't going to move on," Mark said. "She loves you. She won't be able to find anyone to replace you."

"Yeah because there aren't a lot of pretty blondes out there," Cristina said, sarcastically. "Trust me. Go apologize."

"I have apologized," Arizona said. "It didn't do anything."

"You must've done it wrong."

"I'm not hungry anymore. I'll see you guys later." Arizona left the table and everyone looked at Cristina.

"What?" the surgeon asked. "I was just being honest."

Lexie let out a heavy sigh. She would have some work to do with Arizona later to help her get back in the right mindset.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Callie was heading to the locker room to get her things and head home. Yes, home. She had decided that she wasn't going to sleep on Mark's couch tonight. She was going to go and make things right with Arizona. After hearing what Bailey had to say to her, she thought about her words all day and knew that she was right. She couldn't let true love slip through her fingers.

Before she reached the door of the locker room, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Meredith and Lexie. "Hey."

"Arizona's not perfect," Meredith said. "No one is."

"Yeah," Lexie said. "I'm sure she doesn't mean to hurt you. She's been with someone who was a late-in-life lesbian and that ended badly. You should just talk to her about it."

"And we know she shouldn't think you'd hurt her like that woman, but she probably has those fears," Meredith added. "You have to be patient with her."

"You can't just run away from the relationship once something goes bad," Lexie said. "If it means something to you, then you will work to make it better and fight to keep your relationship intact."

"What she said," Meredith said.

"I'm going to talk to her when I get home," Callie said. The brunette's pager went off and she pulled it out of her pocket to look at it. "I have to go." She took off down the hall, leaving the two sisters smiling.

"That was easy," Lexie said. "We rock."

Meredith held up her hand for a high-five. "We so do."

Lexie high-fived her sister and her smile widened. "I love us."

The two women headed down the hallway back to their respective destinations to finish off their shift both pleased with the thought that they had talked Callie into working things out with Arizona.

* * *

Callie walked up the stairs of her apartment building and once she reached her apartment, she took a deep breath. She hadn't spoken to Arizona since the break-up so she wasn't sure how upset the woman was with her. She unlocked the door and opened it, surprised to see a woman sitting on the couch. She furrowed her brows as she stared at the blonde. "Who are you?"

The blonde, who had been texting on her phone, looked up and smiled. "You must be Callie." She stood up. "Arizona said you wouldn't be here tonight."

"Who are you?" Callie repeated.

"I'm a friend," the blonde replied.

Callie nodded and gestured behind her. "I'm gonna go." She was beyond angry right now and she didn't want to take that anger out on this woman.

"Arizona should be back soon."

"Then I'm definitely going." Callie left the apartment and knocked on the door across from hers.

Mark opened the door and Callie walked inside. She dropped her purse by the couch and turned to face her best friend. "Arizona has another woman in my apartment."

The plastic surgeon's eyes widened. "She what?"

"I can't believe this. We haven't even been broken up for a week yet and she has someone else." Callie began to pace as she tried to calm down.

"Maybe it's just a friend." Mark didn't know Arizona as well as Callie did but he was sure that the woman wouldn't be with someone else this soon after their break-up.

"I've met her friends and I've never seen that one before," Callie said.

Mark tried to think of the best way to make his next statement, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't go over well. "Maybe this is her way of dealing with the break-up. I've dealt with break-ups this way before."

Callie stopped pacing and turned to face Mark. "You're saying that it's okay that she's sleeping with other people?"

"You don't know that there are other people… just this one person," Mark said. "And she really could just be a friend."

Callie plopped down on the couch and Mark sat down next to her. He put an arm over her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder. "What if she's moving on already?"

"No way," Mark said. "There's no moving on from Callie Torres." At least he hoped in Arizona's mind that was true.

* * *

Arizona entered her apartment and smiled at Vanessa. "Sorry if that took too long." She went over to the couch and sat down.

"It's fine," Vanessa said. "Everything okay with your patient?"

"Yeah, she's stable now," Arizona said. "What'd you do to keep busy?"

"Well, I met your ex," Vanessa said. "She was not thrilled to see me. I told her I was a friend but I don't think she believed me."

Arizona sighed. "Of all the night's she could've come over here, she had to choose this night? What'd she say?"

"She asked me who I was and left. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Arizona said. "I'll talk to her at work tomorrow. Right now we have some celebrating to do."

"That we do," Vanessa smiled. "but before we start can I say something?"

"Go right ahead," Arizona said.

Vanessa placed her hand on top of Arizona's hand, which was resting on the couch. "I haven't been able to find someone that made me feel the way your brother did. He was my first real love and I don't think I'll ever be in love like that again. I'm not around to see how things are with you and Callie, but from our phone calls, it sounds like she's someone that you should fight hard to keep.

"I do want to do that… fight for her… it's just that she said she wanted space. Am I supposed to ignore that and go after her?"

"Yes," Vanessa nodded.

"That sounds like bad advice," Arizona said.

"Sometimes a woman just wants to know that she matters. Show Callie that she matters."

Arizona thought for a few seconds before a good idea popped into her head. "I know exactly what I'm going to do."

Vanessa smiled. "Yeah? Let's hear it."

As Arizona told Vanessa her plan to win Callie back, she found herself becoming excited by it. Not only would it help get her back, but it would help them build a stronger relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Arizona exited her room and smiled at Vanessa who was sitting at the counter drinking coffee. "Morning."

Vanessa turned her head and greeted Arizona with a smile of her own. "Morning. Last night was fun. Thanks for doing that with me."

"It was nice to do." Two days from now would be Arizona's brother's birthday and since Vanessa was going to be passing through Seattle, she wanted to stop by and do something to celebrate it with the pediatric surgeon. "It was also good to see you. It feels like it's been forever."

"It has been." Vanessa got off the stool and walked over to her friend. "I hope things with you and Callie work out."

"Me too," Arizona said. "I'm sure there's going to be a fight about you, though. Hopefully she'll be willing to hear me out. Anyway, I have to get going."

"I'm right behind you." Vanessa left the apartment with Arizona just as Callie was exiting Mark's place.

Callie froze and looked at the two women. She clenched her jaw and headed down the stairs without a word.

"Callie," Arizona said, hoping the brunette would stop, but she continued walking.

"When are you going to put your plan into motion?" Vanessa asked.

Arizona smiled. "Tonight." She was really excited about her idea and hoped that it would all go smoothly.

* * *

Mark entered the room where Arizona was checking up on a patient. She glanced at the man and knew he was probably here because of Vanessa, but she thought she'd ask anyway. "What brings you here?"

"Who was the blonde at your place?" Mark asked. "Callie is really upset about it."

Arizona smiled at her patient. "You're looking good. You'll definitely be able to go home tonight. I'll be back to check on your again later." She left the room with Mark and they stood just outside the door. "Why doesn't she come ask me herself?"

"Because she's upset," Mark said. "It'll turn into a screaming match."

"I'd rather her come to me so we can talk," Arizona said. "Please let her know that."

Mark nodded. "Okay, I will… but just so I know, the blonde wasn't a fling or anything?"

"Goodbye, Mark," Arizona said.

Mark looked at the woman suspiciously. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because this is between me and Calliope," Arizona said.

"Okay, fine," Mark said. "I'll go talk to her now."

The man walked off and Arizona spotted Lexie and Meredith heading her way. "Has the peds floor become the new hangout spot?" she asked when they stopped in front of her.

"What?" Meredith asked.

Arizona shook her head. "Nothing. What's up?

"Mark told me you had some woman at your place," Lexie said.

"I just spoke to him about that," Arizona said.

"Well speak to us about it," Meredith said.

"It's not what anyone is thinking. She's just a friend. My brother's ex-fiancé. We were celebrating his birthday early. Don't tell Calliope, though. I want her to come to me about it."

Lexie smiled. "We so knew she was just a friend."

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, we didn't think for a second that you were rebounding."

Arizona smirked, not believing them. "Right. Hey, do you two want to do me a favor tonight?"

"Sure," the sisters said in unison.

"Great. Walk with me." Arizona told them her plan for tonight and how they could help.

* * *

Callie was just about to exit the hospital when she heard Meredith call her name. She turned around and wasn't surprised to see Lexie with her. The two women were really invested in her love life and she didn't understand why. "Okay, you two are driving me crazy. Will you let me deal with my personal life on my own?"

"Sure," Meredith said. "We just thought that you'd want to join us at Joe's Bar."

"Yeah, a drink or five may be just what you need," Lexie said.

"No talking about Arizona?" Callie asked.

"Arizona free night," Meredith promised.

"Okay, let's go," Callie said. "A drink sounds nice."

* * *

The women had been sitting at the bar for thirty minutes when Lexie excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she entered it, she saw Arizona putting makeup on. "Are you ready?"

Arizona finished putting on her eyeliner and turned to face Lexie. "Yeah, send her in."

"Are you nervous? Do you need a pep talk?" Lexie asked. "Because I'm kinda nervous for you."

Arizona smiled. "It's going to be fine."

"Right." Lexie let out a breath and left the bathroom. She went back to the table that she was sharing with Meredith and Callie. "Hey, Callie. There's this woman in the bathroom who thinks she dislocated her shoulder. I told her you'd look at it."

"Um, okay." Callie set down her beer and headed to the bathroom with Lexie and Meredith followed closely behind her. When she entered the bathroom, she was surprised to find Arizona. She realized immediately that this was all a scheme, but before she could leave, the door was pulled shut. When she tried to open it, the door wouldn't budge because Lexie and Meredith were holding it shut. "Great. So what's this about?" She turned back to face Arizona. "The woman you had in our apartment? Did you want to explain to me how it didn't mean anything? Well, I don't care. We're not together. You can do whatever you want."

Arizona took a step towards the woman. "I love you," she said, calmly. "I wouldn't do that to you. That woman was just a friend… she was my brother's fiancé. She was here because-,"

"His birthday is coming up," Callie finished for her. She remembered Arizona mentioning it awhile back and had made sure to mark it down everywhere so she wouldn't forget.

Arizona smiled. "You remembered?" She thought that with everything going on the brunette would've forgotten.

"Of course I remembered, Arizona. It's important to you so it's important to me." Callie sighed and looked down at the floor before looking back at Arizona. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about you two."

"No you shouldn't have," Arizona agreed. "But I forgive you. I probably would've thought the same thing. Granted, I would've asked you about it instead of ignoring you," she added with a hint of a smile.

"I was just… I don't know. You're an amazing person. You can have anyone you want. I got jealous when I saw her and all rational thoughts left my head."

"I understand," Arizona said.

"So was this your plan?" Callie asked. "Get me into a bathroom so we can talk?"

Arizona nodded. "Yep, and it seems to be working for me so far. Do you remember our first kiss?"

Callie smiled. "How could I forget it? I spent the rest of that night thinking about the blonde doctor who kissed me."

Arizona let out a light laugh. "I'm not usually that forward, but I was feeling brave that night. I had heard so many good things about you and I just knew I'd like you. When I saw you crying, I wanted to put a smile on your face. I wanted you to feel better because of me. I'm glad I made the choice to follow you in here. You are the best thing to ever happen to me, Calliope. I know we're having our issues but I want us to work things out. I haven't been the best girlfriend and I want to make that up to you if you'll let me." She held out her hand for Callie to take.

Callie looked down at the hand and back into Arizona's beautiful blue eyes. She reached out and grabbed the lapels of Arizona's coat to pull her in for a kiss. Arizona moaned into the kiss and brought her hand up to caress the side of the brunette's face. After a few seconds, they pulled away to catch their breath.

"Does that mean we're together again?" Arizona asked, breathlessly.

Callie nodded happily before kissing her again. "Let's go home."

"We can't," Arizona said. "I have other destinations for us."

"You do?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, there's more to us than a kiss in a bathroom," Arizona said. "I want us to relive our relationship. You up for that?"

"I'm definitely up for that." Callie was interested to see where her girlfriend would take her and the story behind each destination.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Arizona stopped in front of an empty hospital room with Callie. They had already been to one other location where Callie had asked Arizona out for the first time. The blonde had explained why she turned Callie down when she found out that she was new to the whole lesbian scene and how happy she had been in the elevator when Callie had agreed to go on a date with her.

"What's so important about this room?" Callie asked.

"This is where you stayed when you had the chicken pox," Arizona replied. "I realized something that day."

Callie smirked. "What? That you don't ever want to get the chicken pox?"

Arizona bit her lower lip before responding. "Um, I kinda lied about never having the chicken pox. I had them when I was a kid."

Callie raised an eyebrow. "You lied? Who lies about having the chicken pox?"

Arizona held up a hand. "Okay, let me explain. I thought that you being all oozy and scratchy would put me off. I think you're gorgeous and well, I didn't want to see the bad. I wanted things to remain sexy, you know?" Callie opened her mouth to respond, but Arizona quickly continued to talk. "I was wrong, though. I was wrong. And I realized that I want to see you that way because you're beautiful to me no matter what and I want to be the one who takes care of you when you're sick."

"I can't believe you lied," Callie said.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Are you going to stay stuck on that?"

"Uh yeah, because my girlfriend thought I was gross and didn't want to be near me."

"Remember my realization, though?" Arizona pointed out.

Callie smiled, showing that she wasn't really angry. "Yeah, that part was sweet. I guess I can forgive you."

Arizona laughed. "Great, a fight would've totally ruined my plans."

"Where to next?" Callie asked, excitedly.

"Follow me," Arizona said before turning around and heading down the hall.

Callie entered the observation room of the O.R. with Arizona and frowned. "I don't know of anything that's happened here."

Arizona smiled. "There's nothing special about this room specifically. I go into observation rooms to watch you operate when I'm not busy. You're so amazing to watch. You really are a rock star with a scalpel. It all looks like it comes so easily to you. I really admire you, Calliope."

Callie smiled big. "Yeah?"

Arizona nodded. "How could I not? Look, I'm sorry for ever making you feel like you're not good enough. The truth is you're more than good enough. Sometimes I find myself wondering how I got so lucky. You're everything to me, Calliope."

Callie wiped the tears from her eyes that were brought on by Arizona's sweet words. "You mean everything to me too, Arizona. You're not the only one to blame for how bad things have gotten. I should've spoken to you about my feelings sooner and breaking-up with you was definitely not the best choice. I thought I needed time. I don't, though. I just need you and I need us to be better because I hate fighting with you. I miss seeing you smile. You have the best smile."

Arizona couldn't help but smile at that.

"See? Just like that." Callie leaned in and kissed Arizona on the lips. "If there's even half a chance we'll make it, then it's not too late to try… right?"

Arizona nodded. "I'm not going to give up on us." She connected her lips with Callie's and the brunette parted her lips to allow Arizona's tongue to slip into her mouth.

Before things got carried away, Arizona broke away from the kiss. "We still have other places we need to go."

"Like an on-call room? I'm all for a bed right now." Callie tried to kiss Arizona, but the blonde stopper her. "Not here. Let's go home."

Callie took Arizona's hand into hers. "Home sounds nice."

* * *

Arizona was almost asleep when she heard Callie's voice.

"Are you still awake?" Callie asked.

"Yeah," Arizona replied, tiredly as she rolled over to face Callie. They had spent a god amount of time having make-up sex and she was now exhausted.

"I have something for you." Callie leaned forward and kissed Arizona before getting out of bed. She grabbed a shirt and a pair of shorts from the dresser and slipped them on. She left the room to get something from her purse and returned to the room seconds later.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked.

Callie turned on the light before she joined Arizona in bed.

The pediatric surgeon sat up, pulling the sheets up to cover her naked chest. "What's that?" She looked at the two plastic CD cases in Callie's hand.

"Well," Callie began. I know that your brother's birthday is coming up and so I got you something. I wasn't exactly sure how you wanted to celebrate so I thought I'd do something for you. I'm giving it to you early because I'm dying for you to see it." She handed Arizona the cases.

"Thank you. You didn't have to get me anything." Arizona looked at the cases and could see CDs with her and her brother's name on them.

"I called your parents and asked them if they had any home movies of you and your brother. They did," Callie began. "They mailed me several video tapes and I gave them to my dad's friend to convert and put on DVDs for you."

Arizona stared at the DVDs. She was touched. She knew Callie was a caring person and that's why she loved the woman so much. "This was really sweet of you. I don't know what to say."

Callie placed a kiss on Arizona's temple. "You don't have to say anything. Maybe if you're up for it, we can watch those on his birthday."

"I'd like that," Arizona said. She set the DVDs on the nightstand and pulled Callie into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"We're going to be okay," Arizona said.

"I know," Callie said. "I know."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning attendings and residents alike were in the locker room discussing Callie and Arizona.

"We're telling you, they're totally back together," Lexie said.

Meredith smiled. "Yeah, they're a couple again."

"Define couple," Cristina said. "Were they holding hands? Was there smiling?"

"There was hand holding and smiling involved," Meredith said.

"We brought them back together," Lexie said.

Derek smiled. "Great. I didn't think we were getting through to them."

Lexie shook her head. "I meant we," she gestured between herself and Meredith. "brought them back together. Go team Grey." She high-fived her sister.

Owen frowned. "What about us?"

"Okay, you guys didn't do anything productive," Meredith said.

"Yeah, sorry," Lexie said. "This was all me and Meredith."

Alex rolled his eyes. "I don't care who got them back together as long as Arizona isn't on my case anymore."

The door to the locker room opened and Callie and Arizona entered. Callie was laughing from something Arizona had said and the blonde had a smile on her face. They both stopped when they saw the residents in the room.

"What are the six of you doing in here?" Arizona asked.

Alex stepped forward. "Are you two back together yet?"

Arizona nodded happily. "We are."

"Thank god. That's all I wanted to know."

Alex left the locker room and Callie raised an eyebrow. "What was this supposed to be? An intervention?"

"No," Cristina replied. "We don't care about you that much."

"We just wanted to know if you two were together again," April said. "The atmosphere in the hospital is much better when you two aren't angry with each other."

"So what made you guys finally work things out?" Derek asked.

Meredith rolled her eyes at her husband's question. She didn't understand why he couldn't accept the fact that she and Lexie played cupid and got the couple back together.

"Bailey," Callie replied. "She talked to me and what she said really got to me."

"Bailey?" Meredith and Lexie said with confusion.

"I thought we got through to you," Lexie said.

Callie shook her head. "Nope, sorry. You did help, though."

Meredith looked at Arizona. "What about you?"

"Um, my friend, Vanessa talked to me," Arizona said. "But you two helped me out with my plan and everything so you had a part in getting us back together."

Mark laughed. "Go team Grey," he said, sarcastically.

Lexie elbowed the man in the stomach.

Bailey entered the locker room and looked around. "This is where everyone's at? What is this all about?"

"They are making sure we're back together," Arizona said.

"Which we are," Callie added.

Bailey sighed. "Good. Now maybe everyone can focus on work and not your personal business." She looked at the attendings and residents accusatorily.

"Hey, we just care is all," Teddy said.

"We appreciate it," Arizona said. "It's nice knowing we're the 'it' couple."

Meredith laughed and shook her head.

Arizona frowned. "What?"

"She and Derek are the 'it' couple," Cristina said. "But hey, you can be the lesbian 'it' couple."

Arizona placed a hand on her hip. "Why are you the 'it' couple and we're not? What makes you better than us?"

"We've been through a lot," Derek said. "We've earned the title."

Arizona scoffed. "And we haven't?"

Callie looked at Arizona. "Meredith and Derek are… well, Meredith and Derek. They are the 'it' couple of Seattle Grace-Mercy West."

Arizona looked at her girlfriend with disbelief. "You're team MerDer?"

"No, I'm team… Calzona," Callie said.

"Oh, so we're pizza now?" Arizona asked.

Mark shook his head. "Actually, that's a calzone."

"What's with the teams?" Cristina asked. "I want a team." She thought for a few seconds and looked at Owen. "Our name doesn't go together. This relationship isn't going to work."

"Will you all get to work and stop arguing over nonsense," Bailey ordered.

Callie pulled Arizona over to her locker. "They're the 'it' couple, but we're really everyone's favorite. Let them have their title."

"I heard that," Meredith said.

"It's the truth," Callie said.

"You two are old news," Lexie said to Meredith. "You broke-up and got back together several times and now you're married."

"Can't you both just be the 'it' couple?" Owen asked. "Or maybe you can flip a coin."

"Or play paintball," Teddy said. "That's how I used to solve things as a kid. A nice game of paintball."

"I'm so in," Cristina said.

Mark looked at Cristina. "You hate games."

"But I like to hurt people," Cristina said.

"Don't let a patient ever hear you say that," Bailey said.

"I'm in for a game of paintball too," Owen said.

Everyone agreed except Bailey. Teddy looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Don't look at me," Bailey said. "I'm not running around getting shot at by paintballs that are moving at around two-hundred miles per hour. How's that fun? Now I know y'all have better things to do besides standing around in here."

Lexie shook her head. "Not really."

"I'm sure the pit could use you," Bailey said.

"Right." Lexie quickly left the locker room.

"All you other residents get out of here," Bailey ordered.

The residents scrambled out of the locker room, leaving the attendings alone.

"I should get to work too," Mark said before leaving.

Owen gestured to Mark's retrieving form. "I'm with him."

Everyone but Callie and Arizona filed out of the locker room and Bailey turned to look at the couple. "Congratulations on getting back together," she said before leaving the locker room.

"She so cares," Arizona said.

"Yeah, but she's Bailey so she doesn't want us to know that," Callie smiled. "So, paintball, huh?"

"Yeah, we're going to kick ass," Arizona said.

"Of course we are," Callie said. "We're awesome."

"Actually, you're hardcore but I guess you can be awesome for a day," Arizona joked.

Callie smiled. "Oh gee, thanks." She leaned in and kissed the pediatric surgeon. "I love you."

"I love you too," Arizona said. "Now let's hurry up and go give our residents something to do so they aren't wondering around like lost children."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the feedback. There's one chapter left. Just a head's up.


End file.
